The objective of this study is to determine the prevalence of peripheral arterial disease (PAD) in a defined population by non-invasive techniques, to investigate the etiology of peripheral arterial disease by evaluating the association of certain cardiovascular disease risk factors with PAD, and to evaluate the degree of correlation between PAD and coronary heart disease (CHD) on a polulation basis in order to determine whether non-invasive tests of PAD can be used as a marker for CHD. PAD is measured using four tests: (1) Flow velocity by Doppler ultrasound, (2) Segmental blood pressure, (3) Post-occlusive reactive hyperemia, and (4) Pulse reappearance time. Factors being investigated with regard to PAD include blood pressure, lipids, lipoproteins including the cholesterol/triglyceride ratio in VLDL, fasting plasma glucose, glycosylated hemoglobin, apoprotein E, a medical history, diet, medications, alcohol use, and cigarette smoking, Information on subsequent cause-specific mortality in this population will be obtained.